


Nightmare

by MagicalMoon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Manipulation, Nightmares, Non-Explicit Sex, Prequel, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: What really caused Chakotay to hurt Kathryn?Prequel to "How Could I"





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on making a prequel but here it is. You do not necessarily have to read "How Could I" or "I Wasn't Enough" to understand this story. 
> 
> I do not own any of these characters or anything else in relation to Star Trek Voyager
> 
> This is rated M so read at your own risk 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy

I rolled over expecting there to be a body next to me, but instead, I felt the coolness indicating that I was alone. My eyes fluttered open, and when I sat up, I saw my bedmate looking out the viewport. 

I walked over to him, and when I touched his shoulder, he quickly turned around. That was when I noticed tears in his eyes.

I’ve never seen him cry before.

“Want to talk about it ?” I asked him with evident concern. 

When he glanced at the ground, I knew he was hesitant. It was rare for him to reveal his vulnerability, but as of late I have noticed a slight change in him. 

“I love you,” he stated meekly but matter fact. 

I knew he loved me. He told me every minute of every day. This time it felt different. 

“I know you love me as I do you.” I was trying to be reassuring, yet I didn’t want to force him to talk if he didn’t want to. 

“It was a dream, no a nightmare.” He has now turned away. 

“I was with someone else. I wasn’t sure who it was. I let it happen, and it felt good. Then I saw you in the doorway crying. It was so vivid Kathryn.” 

I heard him let out a long sigh. I stayed silent for a few moments not sure if he had more to say. 

“I have never had a dream that felt so real. The night after,” he let out a choked sob. “I wanted to fix what I have done and when I went to talk to you, I heard you making love to someone else.” 

Silence filled the room. I had no idea what to say. I just sat there, digesting everything he had just said. 

He was the one to break the silence “I’m so sorry Kathryn.” 

I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head on his broad chest. “Darling, it was a dream you had no control over it.” 

“Obviously it was in my subconsciousness.” He retorted. “I kept asking myself how could I do this to the woman I love more than life itself. You thought you weren’t enough for me. I lost you. I lost our friendship, I lost everything that meant the most.” 

I told him that wasn’t necessarily true. Something told me this was more than a nightmare. 

 

Suddenly it hit me. I knew what was causing these dreams. 

The Devore 

Kashyk, an inspector for the Devore, came aboard Voyager a week ago. During that time I knew he was attracted to me. As a Captain, I must be innovative. Especially while we are stuck here. So naturally, I used his infatuation to my advantage. However, I knew I had to be careful. The Devore was a telepathic species. He must have found out about Chakotay and me, taking action to stake his claim on me. 

Kashyk always had his hands on me. While we were alone, he used me for his own pleasure. He made me strip down while he pleasures himself. I’m grateful he didn’t attempt to rape me. 

Chakotay knew of all of this and accepted it knowing it was the Captain acting this way, not Kathryn. 

The thoughts of his hands on mine made me shiver. The grunts Chakotay heard in his nightmare was Kashyk’s. 

This was his attempt at splitting Chakotay and me apart, so I was all his. 

The thought of him fucking me made me sick to my stomach. 

I looked up into glassy dark brown eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck before capturing his lips. His eyes fluttered as he pulled me closer. I needed him as much as he needed me.

When we pulled apart, he whispered his declaration of love before placing me on the bed. 

I hadn’t noticed he slipped my nightgown off until I felt warm hands exploring my own body. I closed my eyes, knowing it was he who was using my body for his pleasure but mine as well. 

He was on top of me nibbling my neck. A giggle escaped but was quickly transformed into a moan. 

Chakotay rarely left love bites, and if he did she would get rid of it right away but tonight was different. 

“Chakotay” leave your mark on me. Show everyone who I belong to.” 

He growled and immediately began nibbling my neck and sucking on my once pale skin. 

“Who do I belong to ?” I asked huskily 

"Me" he responded sharply. 

“I love you.” 

The gentle tone of his voice juxtaposed the tiny bruises that were now scattered throughout my body. 

I tugged at his hair conveying to him I wanted to see his face. 

I didn’t realize how hard he was until I felt clothed groin brush against my stomach. 

I slipped off his boxers before straddling him. When I moved I noticed my own arousal. I was tempted to rub myself Chakotay’s toned stomach. The thought makes me moan but this was for him, my pleasure would come later. 

I gently guided myself onto him making Chakotay let a long moan. 

We haven’t had much time to make love especially since Kashyk came aboard. I prefer slow and gentle, but all I wanted was for him to fill me. However, I can’t resist a little teasing. 

I slowly slid up and down. It was sweet torture. The look on his face made it even more difficult for me to maintain self-control. 

Out of nowhere, I was rolled on to my back, so he was on top. He held my thighs while pounding into me. Chakotay was no longer gentle, now he was animalistic loudly growling my name. The intense look in his eyes made me whimper. 

I knew he was going to come soon so all I could do was enjoy the ride and oh I was enjoying it. 

Right before he came, a finger began stroking my now swollen clit. I wailed as a wave of pleasure rolled throughout my body. Starting from my pelvis before white light consumed me. 

Chakotay plunged into me one last time before I felt his seed spurt deep inside me. 

For a moment we laid there panting relishing in the aftermath of our mutual pleasure. Then he caressed my sweaty forehead and pulled out, so he could lie next to me. 

A sense of calmness engulfed my body when he held me close to him. I found myself falling asleep until I heard him whisper my name. 

“Kathryn” 

“Yes, my darling.” 

“You are my everything.”

I turned around, so I faced him before brushing my lips against his. “I love you too Chakotay. Don’t ever doubt that.” 

I saw the tears forming in his eyes once again. 

“I never want to lose you, Kathryn.” 

I kissed away the tears threatening to fall “you won’t, not if I can help it. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I am yours Chakotay. Forever and always. Kashyk and his telepathic ass are leaving Voyager tomorrow, and I won’t be going with him.” 

We smiled warmly at each other with our foreheads pressed together. I breathed in the smell that was Chakotay and of our lovemaking. Deep down I knew it was something I would never get tired of. 

“In my nightmare, I asked myself how could I have hurt the woman who I was determined to spend the rest of my life with.” He looked as if he were light years away. 

“Kathryn, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

He opened a drawer and pulled out a black velvet box. “This wasn’t exactly how I planned on asking you, but I couldn’t wait any longer. So, Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, will you marry me ?” 

I don’t think I have nodded so hard in my life. Tears slid down my cheeks as he slipped the beautiful diamond ring onto my finger.

He gently laid me down, and we made love throughout the rest of the night. 

I silently thanked Kashyk for the horrible nightmare that only helped to affirm our love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Comments and Kudos ! They are what keep me going :)


End file.
